Mosaicos de Luz
by Scripturiens
Summary: [Colección de drabbles/viñetas para el reto "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. Pausa Para Fumar

**Notas de Autor: **Bueno, me he unido al club de gente _genial_ que participa en este reto.

La palabra _mosaico _hace referencia a obras pertenecientes a las Musas. Es una obra pictórica elaborada con pequeñas piezas de piedra, cerámica, vidrio u otros materiales similares de diversas formas y colores. He partido de aquí para el nombre imaginando que al avanzar con las imágenes será cada vez más como un mosaico, ¿no?

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, lastimosamente.

* * *

**Imagen 1:** Bill Murray y Scarlett Johansson en Lost in Translation, propuesta por _Asondomar._

* * *

—Es un idiota —la chica dijo a modo de saludo.

Él la miró firmemente, enarcando una ceja.

—Es mi hijo de quién hablas, ¿sabes?

Ella sólo suspiró, sus cejas perfectamente contorneadas arrugándose en su frente. De alguna manera el gesto se le hizo conocido, como algo que su hijo hacía muy seguido.

—Pues es su culpa entonces, por haberlo criado tan mal.

Si ella hubiese sido cualquier otra chica, se habría disculpado tras hacer tremenda acusación. Y si él hubiese sido cualquier otro hombre, se hubiese ofendido ante tal falta de respeto. Pero Tachikawa Mimi no se disculparía por ser sincera, ni Ishida Hiroaki se lo reprocharía.

— ¿Qué hizo ahora? —le preguntó, tomando un cigarrillo de su cajetilla y posándolo en sus labios para encenderlo. Sus dedos lucharon con el encendedor plástico, pero no lograron que pasara de sacar un par de débiles chispas. Gruñendo, lo guardó de nuevo en su bolsillo.

Mimi se acercó a la banca dónde se encontraba el padre de su dolor de cabeza, sacando una cajetilla de metal de su pequeño bolso. La flama que le ofrecía era azul como el color de los ojos de su hijo, y Hiroaki suspiró, encendiendo el cigarrillo.

—Gracias —le dijo. Le quedó viendo con curiosidad al verla manejarlo tan familiarmente. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Yamato lo olvidó en mi casa —le dijo a modo de explicación—, pretendía devolvérselo.

Hiroaki frunció el ceño.

—No debería fumar.

Mimi lo obsevó por unos segundos, y luego rodó sus ojos, resoplando mientras se sentaba a su lado. No dijo nada, pero Hiroaki sabía que eventualmente hablaría; la niña era la hija de Satoe y Keisuke, indiscutiblemente.

—Le dije que lo quiero.

La confesión salió súbitamente, sin anuncios. Hiroaki dejó salir el humo lentamente, humedeciendo sus labios antes de voltear a verla. Mimi era muy bonita, con largos caireles color miel y ojos grandes y brillantes como dos piscinas de oro. No se le hacía difícil ver por qué sus hijos estaban tan entusiasmados con ella. Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y llevó su cigarrillo de vuelta a sus labios.

— ¿Sabe qué hizo él? —ella continuó—. Se levantó y se fue sin decirme _una sola palabra_.

Hiroaki soltó una pequeña risa; Mimi achicó sus ojos con resentimiento.

—No es gracioso —le reprochó—. Fue humillante.

—Es un buen chico —él le dijo, encogiendo sus hombros—. Sólo le asustas — conocía a su hijo, que era como él. Y entendía a Mimi, que era como su Natsuko había sido alguna vez. Parecidos, pero distintos al final. La chiquilla suspiró de nuevo y él entendió que no estaba dispuesta a que desviara su atención de ella. La idea casi lo hizo sonreír.

—Es un idiota —repitió.

—Ya lo superará —el señor Ishida dijo—, no es _tan_ idiota como para perderte.

La chica le sonrió lentamente, el más leve rubor tocando sus blancas mejillas. Sintió su cabeza apoyarse en su hombro, sin previo aviso y sin dudar, como todas las cosas que esa chiquilla hacía. Hiroaki se sorprendió, pero sólo se notó en el calor de sus mejillas y el repentino color rojo que las tintaba.

—No era cierto, sabe —le escuchó, su voz suave y dulce—. No lo crió nada mal.


	2. Mascarada

**Imagen 33: **Mujer con antifaz rosa. Propuesta por _jacque-kari_.

* * *

La encontró sentada a la orilla de la calle, sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas mientras sus manos sostenían su delicada barbilla. Traía su cabello recogido en un elegante moño, mostrando la curva de su pálido cuello y sus hombros. El vestido que usaba era negro – una rara ocurrencia para ella, que prefería los colores vivos y alegres. A él se le hacía irresistible en ese color.

—Mimi, —le dijo, viéndole hacia abajo—. Todos te están buscando, sabes.

Ella lo volteó a ver, fulminándole con la mirada.

—¿Cuál es el punto de una _mascarada_ si todos ya saben quién soy?

Yamato la miró, la mitad de su cara adornada por una hermosa máscara de metal negro en un diseño barroco que ella misma había elegido para él. Sonrió de lado. A veces Mimi podía ser muy graciosa.

—Eso —comenzó, tomándola de la mano para que se parara—, tendrías que haberlo pensado antes de usar una máscara color rosa, Mi-rin.


	3. El árbol que contaba historias

**Notas de Autor: **Esto es lo que pasa cuando son las 3:05AM y yo no me he ido a dormir. Pido disculpas desde ahora por cualquier incoherencia.

* * *

**Imagen 22: **Árbol que suelta hojas de papel. Propuesta por _patriot117_

* * *

—Me pregunto qué se sentirá —dijo de golpe, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

Takeru la miró de reojo, su pluma quieta entre sus dedos. Mimi estaba acostada en la verde grama, su bolso sirviendo de almohada. La luz que se filtraba a través de las hojas creaban sobre su cuerpo un patrón interesante de infinitas constelaciones y a él se le antojaba contarlas todas y cada una, o dibujarlas, si se lo permitiese.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó, siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada para evitar que viera el rubor de sus mejillas. Mimi extendió un brazo, sus delicados dedos queriendo alcanzar algo en el aire que sólo ella podía ver. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, pero le dio una sonrisa cuando lo volteó a ver, su mano descendiendo sin ceremonia.

—Ver lo que tienen ustedes en esa cabeza —Mimi le respondió. Takeru enarcó su ceja en un gesto que sabía que había imitado de Yamato. Mimi se lo había mencionado ya alguna vez.

—¿Qué?—repitió, igualmente confundido.

—Tú…y Yamato — mordió su labio—. Se la pasan escribiendo tantas cosas. Me encantaría entender cómo lo hacen, nunca se les acaban las historias —una hoja cayó lentamente, ondulando en el aire antes de que Mimi la cogiera en su mano—. Si fueras un árbol y cada hoja fuese una historia… ni en tres otoños se te acabarían, ¿no?—negó con su cabeza, su risa llenando el espacio entre ellos—. Claro que no. Simplemente te saldrían más.

El joven rubio rió, ladeando su cabeza para ver a la chica, quién le devolvía la mirada con curiosidad. Mimi tenía una manera de hacerlo reír sin siquiera tratar, que le encantaba. Jugó con su pluma, dibujando crudamente un pequeño árbol de abundante copa, con páginas por hojas.

—¿Un árbol, Mi-chan?

—Claro — ella contestó con naturalidad—, un pequeño arbolito de historias. Con paciencia, dedicación y mucho cuidado, podrías llegar a ser enorme. ¿Lo puedes imaginar?

—Tienes una manera divertida de explicarte, ¿lo sabías?—resopló, escribiendo un par de palabras en su cuaderno. No quería dejar que viera cómo le afectaban sus dulces palabras—. Pero, ¿Yamato?

—Es igual con él — ella le aseguró, moviendo su mano sin interés—. No sé de dónde saca tanta inspiración. Me da un poco de envidia, a veces — se ruborizó un poco, tapando sus ojos con su antebrazo y soltando una risilla—. No le digas que dije eso.

Takeru levantó su mirada, encontrándose con ojos que lo miraban con diversión y complicidad. No pudo evitar sonreírle, rodando los ojos como si lo que había dicho no era nada de importancia, como si sus ojos no eran los que estaba describiendo hace unos minutos.

—No sé cómo mi hermano logra alguna cosa contigo cerca — le dijo, resoplando con un patético intento de irritación—. Es _imposible_ concentrarse contigo, Mi-chan.

—Él dice lo _mismo_. Son un par de pesados, los dos.

Mimi mordió su mejilla, dejando caer sus brazos y dándole la espalda mientras él suspiraba, volviendo su mirada a su cuaderno pero viendo sólo su sonrisa. Tal vez Mimi no tenía idea, pero Takeru sabía _exactamente_ de dónde sacaba tanta inspiración Yamato.


	4. En el calor de la mañana

**Notas de Autor: **Nunca me voy a disculpar por seguir usando a Mimi en todas mis historias, _nunca_.

* * *

**Imagen 17:** Beso anime acostados byn. _Carrie Summertime_

* * *

Los observó por largos minutos, incapaz de cerrar los ojos o voltearse, salir de ahí y pretender que nunca vio nada. Se habían quedado dormidos en la sala, el sofá-cama un desorden de extremidades, cojines y sábanas. Sus piernas estaban enredadas, tanto que era difícil ver a ciencia cierta dónde terminaba él y empezaba ella. El espacio entre su quijada y su pecho parecía haber sido tallado especialmente para ella; sus rostros tan cerca que sus labios rozaban su pálida frente. La punta de sus delicados dedos rozaba su quijada – parecía haberse quedado dormida acariciándolo. Miró su cabello desordenado y los caireles sueltos de Mimi, que ondeaban como las olas que ella alguna vez dijo amar en el océano de sus ojos.

Cuando al fin salió de la habitación, rápido y en silencio, Yamato no sabía qué era lo que le dolía más: si ver la mano de Taichi descansando en la cintura de Mimi, o la manera tan natural en la que ella se inclinaba hacia él, como si no había un lugar en el mundo más seguro que sus brazos.


	5. Cuentos de hadas

**Summary:** Yamato ha perdido la inspiración, Mimi sabe que una dosis de magia es la cura para todo bloqueo creativo.

* * *

**Imagen 24:** Pareja y libro, propuesta de _Carrie Summertime_

* * *

—No puedo componer —fue lo primero que dijo al abrirle la puerta. Mimi lo miró sorprendida, sus labios lentamente haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Día largo?

—No tienes idea —le contestó, agachando su cabeza para besar sus labios. Mimi le correspondió el beso, parándose de puntitas para alcanzarle, una mano delicada en su pecho. Yamato la soltó, sonriendo agriamente y quitándose los zapatos y abrigo. Siguió a Mimi a la cocina, aceptando el vaso de agua que ella le ofreció y bebiéndolo de dos tragos, sabiendo que no le ofrecería nada más fuerte que un té.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No realmente. ¿Qué hacías? —le preguntó, notando por primera vez que tanto la sala como la cocina estaban vacías.

—Leía —Mimi contestó vagamente—. ¿Me quieres acompañar? Tal vez te haga sentir mejor.

Yamato asintió, aliviado de que le dejara quedarse un rato con ella. No quería pensar en nada, especialmente no en el día tan poco productivo que había tenido. Caminaron hacia la otra sala, una habitación de amplios ventanales franceses que tenía vista al jardín. Eso (y muchas otras comodidades) era una de las ventajas de vivir en una casa y no en un apartamento, como él.

Se dejó caer en el sillón, cerrando sus ojos y descansando su antebrazo sobre ellos. Sintió a Mimi acurrucarse a su lado, su perfume de lavanda lo alcanzó y respiró profundamente. Había llovido todo el día y ella había estado en casa, su cabello estaba atado en un moño desordenado arriba de su cabeza, exponiendo su cuello y la blusa holgada que usaba. Encogió sus piernas en el sillón y Yamato se acomodó, estirando las piernas sobre la pequeña mesa y hundiendo su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y pecho de Mimi.

—Debe haber algo aquí que sirva… —dijo ella, hojeando el libro.

Abrió un ojo y vio el título en elegantes letras doradas, _"Cuentos de Hans Christian Andersen"._

— ¿Cuentos de hadas? —preguntó, confundido—. Mimi, esas son historias para niños.

—Claro que no —Mimi le contestó—, es justo lo que necesitas. Ya sabes, una dosis de magia en su más pura expresión.

Hizo un gesto, como si le inyectará algo en el pecho.

— ¿Una transfusión? —le preguntó divertido.

—Directamente al corazón —Mimi contestó con una pequeña risa, retirando su mano para evitar que él mordiera sus dedos—. Ven acá, compórtate.

Su voz era suave y melodiosa, con el grado exacto de dulzura. Yamato, con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos juntas, pensó que jamás se cansaría de escucharla. Sus músculos se relajaron y sintió como el estrés de su día se derretía lentamente. De haber tenido su guitarra o incluso su armónica, probablemente habría comenzado a tocar justo ahí. En su lugar, tenía a su musa favorita.

— ¿Y bien, tenía la razón? —Mimi preguntó, mordiendo su labio inferior antes de esbozar una gran sonrisa—. Pero qué digo…_claro_ que la tenía. Estoy segura que vas a componer algo _fantástico_, Yama. Sólo necesitas darle tiempo.

Cuando cerró el libro, él besó su hombro, sonriendo ante su piel y buscando sus labios mientras Mimi reía.

—Tú eres toda la magia que necesito, Mi-rin.


	6. Matcha

**Notas de Autor:** Si les interesa ver la obra, se llama Clouds de Olaf Breuning. Es una escultura muy linda, a mí me ha encantado. Además, ¡venden unos waffles deliciosos en esa entrada! Y si alguna vez tienen la oportunidad, prueben los Kit Kats de matcha, que son una delicia.

Me ha quedado algo largo, miau.

* * *

**Imagen 2:** Anciano vendiendo caramelos. Propuesta de _HikariCaelum_

* * *

El Parque Central de la ciudad de Nueva York era un lugar enorme que parecía existir en un plano completamente distinto del resto de la ciudad. Le gustaba pasear por ahí cuando tenía tiempo – los fines de semana o días festivos en los que no había programado nada con sus padres. Y desde que la había descubierto, su entrada favorita era la del sureste, la que reflejaba su obra favorita en el parque cruzando la calle 60 de la Quinta Avenida. La entrada estaba enmarcada por torres de casi 35ft que sostenían seis hermosas nubes azules, iguales a las que ella dibujaba cuando era una niña. A Mimi le había fascinado verlas, ya que parecían sacadas de esos libros donde al abrirlos, figurinas de papel saltaban, dando una ilusión de 3D. _Pop-ups,_ les llamaban, algo que la hacía reír a ella.

Era su lugar secreto y especial. Mimi llegó ese día, sintiéndose algo triste por extrañar tanto su hogar. No su casa en Manhattan, su _hogar_ en Odaiba. Se paró bajo el enorme arco, sonriendo al ver las nubes que daban un toque de color a la línea de edificios de la bien apodada 'selva de concreto'.

— ¿Un dulce, pequeña?—preguntó una voz y Mimi se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con un señor muy mayor frente a un puesto de caramelos.

La chica sonrió, acercándose con timidez. Había gente muy extraña en Nueva York, pero ella casi siempre se topaba con gente muy amable e interesante. El señor le mostró su selección y Mimi la vio con interés, pues habían muchos dulces que ella no podía reconocer.

— ¡Oh!—exclamó, al ver los familiares chocolates de envoltura verde que tanto extrañaba—. ¡Tanto tiempo!

— ¿Japonesa?—el anciano preguntó y la sonrisa de Mimi se amplió.

— ¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo supo?

—Pues es que has cogido el matcha—le contestó—, no muchos lo conocen por aquí.

—No, supongo que no—Mimi rio—, nunca lo había visto por acá, ¿es nuevo?

—Nueva York es un mundo muy grande, pequeña— le dijo—, y en todas sus esquinas hay gente que me necesita.

— ¿Por sus caramelos?—Mimi le dijo, divertida—, eso es algo lindo. No sabía que era tan buen negocio.

—No vendo caramelos—le contestó—, son recuerdos, confort, familiaridad. Son las cosas que más se necesitan por aquí.

Mimi observó su selección, preguntándose cuántas otras personas se alegrarían al ver dulces y golosinas de sus países en aquel pequeño puesto. La idea se le hizo hermosa, de repente, de pensar que él les daba un pedacito de su hogar a todos sus clientes. Pensó que era algo que definitivamente tenía que contarle a sus amigos cuando hablara con ellos.

Sacó su billetera y le ofreció un par de billetes por los dulces que había cogido y que él le arreglaba en una pequeña bolsita café.

El señor negó.

—No es necesario—le dijo—, es un obsequio.

Mimi insistió, poniendo los billetes en su mano y dándole la sonrisa más grande que sus labios podían dar.

—Ya me ha dado un obsequio—le dijo con sinceridad—, al menos déjeme darle uno a usted, ¿no?

Entró al parque con los dulces en la bolsa, mordiendo uno de ellos y sintiendo una inmensa felicidad en algo tan pequeño como el sabor de su hogar. Tal vez iría por más dulces antes de volver a Japón, para que sus amigos pudieran experimentar lo que ella disfrutaba en ese extraño país. Y tal vez le contaría al gentil viejito, si acaso se lo volvía a encontrar.

Es que Nueva York realmente era _demasiado_ grande.


	7. Luz de vida

**Imagen 10:** Cuadro de explosión y chica tullida. Propuesta de _CieloCriss_

* * *

Se conocieron en el _Museo Hara de Arte Contemporáneo_. Ella era una maestra de segundo grado que llevaba a su clase a la exposición de arte de una amiga suya, él iba porque Mimi le había ordenado hacerlo. Tachikawa Mimi brillaba esa noche, moviéndose de una manera que le hacía sospechar que la mujer en realidad había nacido para que la vieran. Podía ver a su novio, un joven rubio y alto de ojos azules como zafiros, viéndole con orgullo.

Para Koushiro, Mimi siempre había sido demasiado intensa. Hablaba demasiado, reía demasiado, lloraba demasiado – le amaba, más de lo que se sentía cómodo expresando, pero simplemente no podía lidiar con ella tan fácilmente como otros. Opacaba demasiado. A veces, el brillo de Mimi era tanto que podía cegarlo.

Pero ella – ella era _perfecta_. Sus cortos cabellos la hacían verse más joven, más dulce. Su risa era suave como toda ella, y a él se le había derretido el corazón al escucharla hablar tan apasionadamente de su trabajo en la escuela primaria, como se enfocaba en Educación Especial y en tratar de dar a sus niños la mejor experiencia posible. Le había tocado el alma ver a esos chicos, algunos en sillas de ruedas, otros con discapacidades más leves, pero todos adoraban a Yagami Hikari, y él no sería la excepción.

Pasaron meses y volvió a verla una y otra vez. Su amistad creció, y el cariño que se tenían también. Koushiro se involucró de completo con ella, amaba todo lo que Hikari hacía y le hacía hacer a él. Cuando después de dos años de salir le presentó su propuesta sobre la cena, Hikari se llevó una mano a la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Sí —susurró—, claro que sí, _oh Kou…_

Seis meses después, el joven Izumi Koushiro se encontraba muy nervioso frente a un enorme público, recibiendo un premio junto a su socio, el reconocido médico Kido Jyou, por servicios humanitarios y avances en las ciencias médicas. Volteó a ver al público, sus ojos llenos de ternura al ver a Hikari y a sus invitados de honor, su clase que aplaudía con gusto, sus coloridas manos prostéticas creando un vaivén de colores que la hacían ver más hermosa que nunca. La luz de Hikari era gentil, suave, el tipo de luz que hace que todo se vea más hermoso cuando brilla; el tipo de luz que te podía cambiar la vida. Y eso era lo que Koushiro más amaba de ella.


	8. Medidas Desesperadas

**Notas de Autor: **¿Me creerán que originalmente era muy corta? Me he pasado de larga pero es que … no podía _no_ agregar la segunda parte.

[1] El Yamazaki fue votado el mejor whiskey del año pasado. Sólo se hicieron 18.000 botellas y se vendío aproximadamente a £100. Curioso, porque ningún escocés llegó al top 5. Soy algo entusiasta del whiskey, lo admito (sufrí por no haberlo podido probar).

[2] El look fue inspirado por Miranda Kerr en un _baby doll_ de VS.

* * *

**Imagen 7:** Chica en picardías sujetando botella. Propuesta de _Genee_

* * *

Llevaba semanas ignorándola.

Él insistía que estaba cansado, que iban retrasados con el nuevo álbum, que sus noches en el estudio se alargaban porque no lograban ponerse de acuerdo. Una excusa tras otra, hasta que fueron reemplazadas por silencios prolongados. Llegaba a casa tarde, se iba temprano. Algunas noches no llegaba.

Mimi se estaba volviendo loca.

Pensó en todo. En reclamarle infidelidades ficticias en el peor de los escenarios, acusarlo de negligencia en el mejor de ellos. Pero toda esa rabia se disolvía al considerar siquiera por un minuto que lo estaba perdiendo, reemplazada por una terrible ansiedad al saber que había muy poco que ella podía hacer para evitarlo.

Aunque bueno, no es que fuera tan poco, realmente. Después de todo, Tachikawa Mimi no era nada sino persistente y si iba a dejarla, no se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

No señor, a Mimi _nadie_ la iba a dejar así como así.

Ni siquiera Ishida Yamato.

Aquella noche, usaba la ropa más atrevida que poseía – un pequeño picardías color malva y negro que le quedaba más que espectacular, arregló su cabello en perfectos rizos que guardó en un moño alto sobre su cabeza, y se maquilló como que fuese a fulminar. Habia comprado una botella de su lícor preferido, un exquisito whiskey de malta _Yamazaki_, (aunque para ser justos, la había comprado mucho antes y la tenía guardada para su cumpleaños). Pero bueno, a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

Tomó su celular y posó para una fotografía muy coqueta, donde podía verse su escaso atuendo y la botella que tenía en mano. Envió la fotografía, y esperó con una amplia sonrisa. Luego llegó la notificación de que su mensaje había sido no sólo recibido sino visto, y nada más.

Mimi pataleó, grito en un cojín y se levantó muy molesta. Se sirvió un trago sencillo, en las rocas como lo tomaba Yamato. Lo bebió de golpe y se sirvió otro, y luego uno más.

Yamato llegó al apartamento lo más pronto posible. Lastimosamente, eso fue unas buenas dos horas después de haber recibido el mensaje de Mimi. Estaba con Taichi, que había pasado a visitarlo al estudio justo en cuanto todos celebraban la culminación del álbum en el que llevaban tantos meses trabajando. Yamato, ocupado siendo atacado por sus compañeros de banda y productores, pidió al moreno que revisara su celular y le dijera si habían mensajes de Mimi.

No se había esperado el rostro ruborizado de Taichi, la boba sonrisa que pronto se había tornado en una fea mueca de infelicidad y luego el golpe que le había dado en el brazo (que aún dolía), ni que se fuera de ahí murmurando y mascullando entre dientes '_como algunos tipos tenían toda la suerte'_. Luego vió el teléfono y entendió.

Escapó en la primera oportunidad que se le presentó y fue directo al apartamento, haciendo una nota mental de devolver el golpe a Taichi por haber tenido el descaro de ver a su novia de esa manera. Y diablos, que se miraba _fantástica_. No había podido concentrarse en nada de lo que le decían, aunque los demás lo habían atribuido a euforia post-producción.

Llegó al apartamento y lo encontró en penumbras, y no pudo ocultar su emoción al ver el rayo de luz que salía de la habitación. Se quitó su chaqueta, su camisa, iba a quitarse su pantalón cuando abrió la puerta y encontró a su novia – su hermosa, sensual y deliciosa novia, completa y profundamente dormida.

Quedó con la quijada en mano, su pantalón a medio desabrochar. Mimi se miraba perfecta con esos rizos, sus labios pintados color cereza, su piel suave y perfumada. Se quitó su pantalón y sus calcetines y apagó la luz, acomodándose en la cama que compartían desde hacía ya dos años. Mimi se dio la vuelta, acurrucándose en el espacio entre su brazo y su pecho, aquel que era para ella solamente, y Yamato acercó sus labios para darle un suave beso. Su sabor a cerezas y whiskey se le hacía irresistible, y la acercó más a él.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Mi-rin —susurró.

—Te odio —le dijo, más dormida que despierta. Estiró una pierna para enredarle entre las suyas, suspirando y dándole un lento beso—. Te extrañé demasiado.


	9. Cómo te recuerdo

**Summary: **Sabía a fresas, a risas y besos robados.

* * *

**Imagen 3:** Daisuke pensativo. Propuesta de _ChemicalFairy_

* * *

No supo cuántas horas llevaba tirado en el piso, cual costal de papas. Su cabeza daba vueltas una y otra vez, un mareo insistente, violento – del tipo que da cuando has bebido demasiado, lo sabes, y sigues bebiendo. Daisuke parpadeo lentamente; la luz hacía cosas raras en sus ojos. Se quedó mirando al techo sin poder evitar pensar que el color de su cabello se vería espantoso contra el color del techo. Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar desde cuándo pensaba en el color de su cabello contra distintas superficies.

Con su ceño fruncido, Daisuke se dio la vuelta, buscando el frío del piso para contrarestar el calor de la habitación. Su mejilla estaba contra la madera pulida y respiró muy suavemente. Pensó en todas las veces que le había regañado, o llamado un tonto. Pensó en todas las ocasiones donde había recibido un sermón (y más de algún golpe) por ser irresponsable, insensible, egoísta, infantil, egocéntrico – la lista de calificativos era tan extensa que no podía recordarlos todos. Y ella siempre decía más, más, más.

A veces él se burlaba de ella. Por tonta, por querer ser como Mimi, por ruidosa, por enamoradiza. Le tiraba de los cabellos o escondía sus pertenencias; a veces porque quería verla llorar, pero más que todo porque quería verla reír. Tenía una risa verdaderamente encantadora, aunque él no sabría decir a ciencia cierta cuándo se enteró de esto.

Pero aquella tarde, cuando ella le gritaba por haberle quitado sus lentes y golpeba su pecho sin cuidado, Daisuke no supo qué le poseyó para inclinarse hacia ella y besar sus labios. Claro, no era gran cosa. Él había robado un par de besos a sus amigas en alguna ocasión, nada serio y usualmente sólo para molestar a sus novios, pero este había sido distinto. Ella no le gritó, no lo golpeó (al menos no sino hasta después), simplemente cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso.

Y Daisuke no podía sacarse de la cabeza el color violeta de su cabello o lo suaves que eran sus labios, o ese dulce sabor a fresa.


	10. Dulce Venganza

**Summary: **Se miraba ridícula pero él no se saldría con la suya; si iba a caer, caerían _juntos_.

* * *

**Imagen 13:** Chica gafas rojas. Propuesta de _Sopho_

* * *

Nunca, jamás en sus veintidós años de vida pensó en encontrarse con aquella imagen. Ella estaba sentada en el piso de la sala, su cabello recogido en un moño desordenado con un espantoso sombrero (¿era acaso un sombrero?) en su cabeza. Su labial rojo estaba corrido, haciendo una mueca fea de su bonita boca. Sobre su rostro traía unas gafas rojas que él recordaba haber ganado en alguna feria, un regalo bobo que a Hikari le había fascinado pero que jamás esperó ver en la cara de su linda novia.

Su mano entró en su bolsillo y Mimi lo fulminó con la mirada.

—_Ni se te ocurra, Yagami._

—Muy tarde—el chico replicó, haciendo clic en su teléfono.

La pequeña de siete años que apareció con muchas cosas más en sus brazos, le sonrió ampliamente a su hermano mayor, soltando la boa de plumas verdes y el estuche de maquillaje con escarcha cerca de Mimi.

— ¿Verdad que Mimi se ve linda? —le preguntó, enrollando la boa alrededor del cuello de la chica mayor. Mimi hizo una mueca que pudo haber pasado por una sonrisa, y Taichi soltó una carcajada.

—Se ve preciosa, Hikari—le dijo a la pequeña.

Hikari la miró con sus brazos cruzados, ladeando su cabeza cual experta en arte viendo una escultura.

—Creo que te falta más rosa.

Se levantó y huyó de nuevo a su habitación, donde podían escucharla dar vueltas buscando más cosas que apilar sobre Mimi.

Taichi se acercó a la chica, plantando un beso un su mejilla y riendo de nuevo ante la expresión de mortificación que ésta traía. Tomó una fotografía más, alejando el celular de Mimi. Él sonreía, mientras ella miraba la cámara con horror.

—Taichi, _no_—rogó, tirando de sus mejillas en desesperación—. Nadie puede verme así, _no, no, no_.

El moreno rió, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Ya la he enviado, Mi.

Soltó un pequeño grito ahogado.

— _¿Oh?—_enarcó una ceja y luego gritó hacia la habitación—, ¡Hikari! Taichi también necesita un cambio, ¿no crees?

La niña gritó, repitiendo _sí, sí, sí_ y Mimi lo haló del cuello de su camiseta.

—No te atreverías—Taichi dijo, parpadeando rápidamente y dejando caer su mandíbula.

—Trae _todo_ lo que tengas ahí —Mimi insistió, aprisionándolo en el piso y sentándose en su estómago. Su sonrisa era malévola, y Taichi tragó con dificultad—. Yo te ayudo.


	11. Il volo

**Nota de Autor: **No sé qué pasó aquí, de verdad que no. Pero si alguien puede mencionar al menos _tres_ detalles que se entiendan acerca del trasfondo (backstory), le puedo dar un pequeño obsequio en mi siguiente drabble. El título es italiano para _'el vuelo'_.

En mi país hay un dicho: 'ave que no es de su nido, déjala volar'. Filosofía de vida.

* * *

**Imagen 4:** Chica y pájaros negros. Propuesta de _Genee_

* * *

El dibujo era bastante bueno. Había trazado las líneas en carboncillo, y el color dominaba gran parte de la hoja blanca. La chica tenía rasgos indefinidos, neutrales – podría haber sido cualquier otra si no fuera por esos cabellos cortos y lisos. Los imaginó un color castaño suave, su complexión pálida y delicada.

Trató de no tocar nada. Sabía que si lo hacía sus dedos dañarían el dibujo, y lo que menos quería hacer era dañar el trabajo de alguien más. Yamato mordió su pulgar, absorto en pensamiento mientras admiraba la hoja, apenas dándose cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió.

Ella estaba parada ahí, casi horrorizada de verlo con su dibujo en sus manos. Traía una caja de carboncillos nuevos, y otra con pasteles suaves. Yamato dejó el dibujo en su lugar, ofrenciendole una sonrisa.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó—, tu mamá me dejó entrar antes de salir. Taichi me dijo que lo esperara aquí.

Hikari sacudió la cabeza, ruborizándose.

—No, disculpa —le dijo—, es que me sorprendiste. Mi hermano vuelve enseguida, creo que sólo fue a dejar algo a casa de Mimi. — Se mordió la lengua, pero Yamato no parecía haberla escuchado y si lo hizo, lo sabía disimular muy bien.

Él tocó la hoja de nuevo y subió su mirada.

—Es muy bueno. No sabía que dibujaras.

—Eres muy amable.

La chica sonrió, acercándose con cuidado. Lo arrastró hacia ella, abriendo la caja de pasteles y dudando en cuál utilizar. Estaba consciente de su mirada azulada sobre ella, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo. Yamato se sentó en el sofá y la observó por un momento, sus manos juntas sosteniendo su barbilla.

—Me ha recordado algo, pero no sé exactamente _qué_.

— ¿Sí? —soltó una pequeña risa—, lo he hecho escuchando una de tus canciones, ¿sabes?

—Ah, eso lo explica—la vio por un momento y aunque sonrió, su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos—. Jamás creí que fuese a ser interpretada de esta manera —suspiró—, ¿qué se supone que significa para ti?

Seleccionó un rojo carmesí. Sus dedos lo tomaron, frotándolo suavemente contra la página, coloreando un libro que la chica cargaba. Era lo único que tendría color. Lo miró de reojo, expectante de una respuesta.

—Creo que es esperanzadora —Hikari le sonrió—, tantas canciones que se llevó. No puedes pretender retener un ave con música, sabes, tiene la suya propia. Y pues … aman volar más que nada en el mundo, ¿no? Es lo más natural.

Yamato no sonrió.

—Piensas que fue mi culpa.

Ella pausó, difuminando el color con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Creo que está en su naturaleza volar —le dijo—, eso es todo.

—Ya veo —se paró, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos—. Dile a Taichi que lo veré más tarde, ¿sí? Recordé que hay algo que debo hacer.

—Yamato —le llamó cuando su mano estaba en la puerta—, no preguntaste por qué creo que es esperanzadora.

El rubio se detuvo, suspirando como si el mundo estuviera comprimido en su pecho.

— ¿Por qué, Hikari?

—El cuaderno está en blanco —le dijo, viéndole sobre el hombro—. Eres libre de escribirle a alguien más.

—Hikari…

—Ya, ya —le dijo—, se vale soñar, ¿no?


	12. Mariposas & Huracanes

**Notas de Autor: **No pueden decir que no lo estoy intentando. La idea se me ocurrió pero no supe en dónde escribirla, así que la adapté a una de las imágenes. Oops.

* * *

**Imagen 14: **Banco en parque. _Ficker D.A.T_

* * *

Llevaba alrededor de diez minutos llorando. Sus amigos, sentados o recostados en el piso sobre alguna de las gigantes mantas que habían traído, la miraban con una mezcla de lástima e incredulidad. Hikari, que sostenía su mano con cariño mientras le ofrecía el pañuelo de Sora, le sonreía dulcemente.

—Ya, ya, Mi-chan—le dijo—, sólo era una mariposa.

—_Odio_ las mariposas—Mimi sollozó, limpiando sus lágrimas con sus puños.

— ¿Desde cuándo, Mimi? —Jyou preguntó, sus cejas enarcándose en alto.

—Desde que _alguien_ me dijo que eran _gusanos con alas_.

Su maquillaje estaba algo corrido, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Pero su mirada era fulminante, pesada; desbordando resentimiento. Izumi no se inmutó.

— ¿Aún sigues con eso?—preguntó, frunciendo el ceño un poco aunque su mirada seguía fija en su videojuego—. Sólo te enseñé el ciclo de vida de una oruga, Mimi. No es para tanto…

—Fue _espantoso_, Koushiro. Me dañó la vida. Una infancia perfecta … arruinada en una tarde en ciencias naturales.

—Pero si eso fue hace como diez años—el pelirrojo dijo, pausando—. O más. Me sorprende que lo recuerdes.

Mimi se puso de pie, ignorando a Hikari, y le dio un capirotazo con su dedo, justo en medio de su frente.

—Recuerdo las cosas que me dices, sabes—le dijo, torciendo su boca hacia un lado e inflando una mejilla—. Aunque no lo creas. Estúpido.

Trató de verla por primera vez desde el incidente (que aún le parecía muy ridículo), pero ella se rehusaba a sostenerle la mirada. En vez de eso, Mimi sólo se dio la vuelta y se fue molesta, chocando de hombros con un muy confundido Yamato que acababa de llegar. Al ver al resto de sus amigos riendo y a Koushiro viéndose muy confundido y con la cara muy rosada, Yamato se dio la vuelta, suspirando al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a perseguir a Mimi.


	13. Irrevocable

**Notas de Autor: **Esta imagen me ha costado pila. Es que no me gustan los pies.

[1] Ha sido traído a mi atención que lo de la raya para el diálogo es algo que aparentemente, se usa _siempre_ en el idioma español. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Yo creí que estaban siendo excéntricas, jaja. Así que na', no vuelvo a escribir diálogo y ya.

[2] Me he dado cuenta también que aunque Mimi no sea la protagonista en todas las viñetas, siempre sale en algún guiño. Jijiji, qué gusto me da eso.

* * *

**Imagen 05: **Pies en ventanilla de coche. _Japiera_

* * *

Inhaló profundamente, aún se podía sentir el olor a mar. Estaba cansado; sus músculos resentían el sol, la arena, el azote de las olas, y las dos horas que llevaba conduciendo. Suspiró, preguntándose qué lo poseyó para pensar que era buena idea hacer este viaje a la playa en un sábado tan cansado como ese. Inevitablemente, sus ojos cayeron fijos en la figura femenina que dormía plácidamente a su lado en el asiento de copiloto.

Usaba una batita blanca sobre su traje de baño rosa con flores, y su cabello recogido en un moño grande y desordenado, sus ojos color miel escondidos tras unas enormes gafas oscuras. Los tatuajes temporales que se había puesto brillaban dorados en sus brazos, como verdaderas esclavas lo harían. Su razonamiento era que así no perdería su joyería fina, pero él sabía que a Mimi le gustaba seguir las modas del momento.

Cambió de posición, sacando sus piernas y estirándolas sobre el tablero del auto, sus pequeños pies a la vista de cualquiera. Yamato sonrió para sí mismo, masajeando su nuca con una mano. Estaba tenso y no quería nada más que llegar a casa y darse un largo baño, tal vez usar una bomba de baño (de esas efervescentes y de colores psicodélicos que Mimi compraba), comer algo y descansar.

Suspiró, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que eso _no_ sucedería.

Pero el sólo tenerla a su lado, sus cabellos rebeldes saliendo de su moño, el color fucsia del esmalte de sus uñas, su fragancia a coco y agua salada – Yamato sabía que cedería ante cualquier locura que se le ocurriese, irrevocablemente.


	14. Candado Multiusos

**Notas de Autor:** Quiero que Japiera sepa que cuando vi la imagen, quería poder tirarle una pelota a la cabeza. Mira que _chancletas_…

[1] La RAE debe hacer algo acerca de esta raya, porque eso de las puntuaciones tiene cero sentido. Necesito un beta.

* * *

**Imagen:** Chancletas con candado. _Japiera_

* * *

El inclemente clima de verano garantizó en aquella ocasión un viaje a la piscina. Mimi había insistido en que fueran a la piscina del club pero sus amigos, sabiendo bien todas las reservas que tenía con los espacios públicos, se negaron rotundamente. Sería bueno para ella, aprender a manejarse como el resto del mundo lo hacía. Esa fue la excusa que se dijeron entre sí, pero todos sabían que el objetivo era mortificarla. Sólo un poco.

Mimi llegó, alta y orgullosa, al mismo tiempo que Taichi en su bicicleta. Le saludó con una mano, gritando su nombre. Ella sonrió al bajar del auto, casi corriendo hacia él. Miró a la distancia, a la mesa en donde estaban sus amigos. Jyou frotándose bloqueador encima mientras Yamato tomaba sol; Takeru, Daisuke y Koushiro turnándose para mojar a las chicas; Iori con su flotador, observando con diversión.

—¿Dónde dejo mis cosas? —preguntó.

—Oh, por ahí, ya sabes, en cualquier lado.

Taichi revolvió sus cabellos, viéndola con diversión. Mimi se miraba confundida, como si realmente no entendiera lo que el moreno le había dicho. Él se dio la vuelta, sacando el seguro de su bicicleta y estirándolo para ponérselo. De repente y sin aviso, Mimi lo tomó de sus manos.

—¡Hey! — exclamó indignado—. ¿Qué crees que haces?

La chica se había quitado sus sandalias y las atravesaba con el seguro para bicicletas, abrochándolo en el espacio contiguo. Lo miró con una ceja enarcada, retándolo a protestar.

—Son _Prada_— le dijo simplemente, poniéndose sus gafas oscuras y caminando hacia sus amigos, saludando con la mano y dejando a Taichi solo, parado bajo el sol y rascándose la cabeza, preguntándose qué haría ahora con su bicicleta.


	15. En la cima del mundo

**Imagen:** Columpio y ciudad. _jacque-kari_

* * *

A veces, cuando lo mira, siente que algo la llama hacia él. Cuando sus pequeñas manos tocan las suyas, frías y un poco maltratadas, piensa que la necesita. Cree que puede salvarlo, cuidarlo, sanarlo. Sabe que la necesita, y no hay nada más noble que ser su heroína.

Luego él ríe y toca sus cabellos, sus labios tocan su mejilla y murmura su nombre al oído; entonces sabe que es ella quien le quiere. No le molesta pensar que lo quiere más que él a ella, que lo necesita más que él a ella. Sabe que no hay nada más romántico que ser la princesa de aquel caballero.

Cuando están en el parque, a ella le gusta ir a los columpios. Él prefiere recostarse bajo un árbol y leer o tocar la armónica y ella lo sabe; pero él nunca le dice que no. Cuando sus manos la empujan suavemente, ella pide _más, más, más._

En el aire, no sabe si él la aleja, o la trae hacia sí.

Sólo sabe que en sus manos, cualquier cosa es oro, que en sus labios está la verdadera miel. Nunca conoció el océano sino hasta que lo vio en sus ojos y su nombre nunca se escuchó tan bien hasta que lo escuchó caer de su boca.

Bajo sus pies está la grama, o la ciudad, o el mundo – tan alto la eleva él.


	16. Lecciones

**Nota de Autor: **Los eventos de esta viñeta pueden o no pueden ser reales; pero si lo fueran, sería al pie de la letra.

* * *

**Summary: **Yamato necesita aprender ciertas cosas aún, y Mimi no está dispuesta a que olvide su lección.

* * *

**Imagen:** Pareja de las manos. _Takari95_

* * *

—Yama —llamó, frunciendo el ceño al caminar.

—Uh-huh.

—Toma mi mano.

Él casi se detuvo, haciendo un paso doble y corrigiéndolo en el último instante. Caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos, viéndola sobre su hombro.

—No soy mucho de tomar manos, ¿sabes? —contestó, enrollando su lengua ligeramente hacia su mejilla. Dirigió su mirada al cielo.

—No recuerdo haberte preguntado si lo eras —la chica le dijo secamente—, sólo hazlo, ¿sí?

— ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? Sabes que – es decir, todos ya lo saben, no creo que sea … necesario.

Mimi paró de caminar y cuando él se dio vuelta para ver qué había pasado, dio un paso hacia atrás. El rostro de Mimi estaba pálido, pero sus mejillas brillaban un furioso carmesí. Sus cejas estaban apretadas y hacía una mueca peligrosa con su mejilla. Conociéndola, estaba como a dos segundos de explotar.

—Mimi…

Ella tomó un enorme respiro y soltó el aire lentamente. Cuando se acercó, su expresión era impasiva, más fría. Posó una mano en su cadera, la otra sosteniendo la correa larga de su cartera.

—Vas a tomar mi mano, porque soy tu _novia_ —lo paró con la mano al ver sus intenciones de hablar, cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos con furia renovada—. Ni se te ocurra decir que no lo soy, a mí no me importa si no me lo preguntas _nunca_. Lo soy. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, _todo_ el mundo lo sabe.

Yamato la miró con sorpresa en sus ojos azules, su boca entreabierta. Mimi tomó su mano derecha sin ninguna delicadeza, arrebatándola de su bolsillo.

—Y lo vas a hacer porque soy la persona más importante _en tu vida_ y merezco que me des mi lugar —levantó su mentón y tiró su larga cabellera castaña hacia atrás, alta y orgullosa —. Tachikawa Mimi no camina atrás de nadie. ¿Quedó claro?

Sin esperar su respuesta, comenzó a caminar a paso furioso, obligándolo a alcanzarla para marcar su paso.

Cuando Sora abrió la puerta, se encontró con el sonriente rostro de Mimi y la cara ligeramente rosada de Yamato, quién se encontraba un poco más atrás de ella, su semblante serio y su mirada enfocada en todo menos en sus manos entrelazadas.


	17. Inefabilidad

**Imagen:** Persona al borde de un precipicio en montaña. _Rillianne Duchannes_

* * *

A veces se siente tan minúsculo, tan irrelevante en el gran esquema de las cosas. Sus músculos protestan un poco ante el esfuerzo de escalar tantos picos, sólo para pararse en la cima y ver el gran cañón a sus pies, los pinos altos y orgullosos ondeando en el horizonte. Respirar duele, pero agrada. Sus pulmones agradecen el aire puro, un cambio tan agresivo del aire plástico de la ciudad.

Escucha que lo llaman, pero está tan fascinado con la vista ante sus ojos que no puede alejarse ni por un instante. El cielo es más azul de lo que sus ojos alguna vez serán, las nubes tan cerca que siente que podría tocarlas si tan sólo se estirará un poco más.

Su nombre lo trae de regreso; su voz. La siente atrás suyo, su pecho presionado a su espalda. Una mano lo alcanza y entrelaza sus finos dedos con los de él; él devuelve la presión.

Está tan alto, y sería tan fácil caer.

Murmura que es hermoso, que nunca creyó haber visto algo así. Él sonríe porque ya lo ha escuchado antes; fue lo mismo que dijo cuando pasaron una noche en el campo bajo las estrellas, cuando visitaron islas de blanca arena y agua tan cristalina que podía ver sus uñas pintadas de colores que ella decía evocaban a las sirenas. Se da vuelta, la trae hacía sí, le roba un fugaz beso. Y sonríe, porque es verdad; nunca creyó haber visto algo tan hermoso.

Está tan alto, y no le da miedo caer.

Con ella, se siente infinito.


	18. Shibazakura

**Imagen:** Parque violeta. _Midnighttreasure_

* * *

Sus ojos son dos soles que le iluminan el rostro. La observa detenidamente, como se van agrandando al quitarle la venda; se abren lentamente, su sonrisa se congela en sus finos labios. Todo su rostro se suaviza y sus pasos son tan ligeros como el de petalos cayendo sobre el agua. Cuando lo voltea a ver, no puede evitar sentir que se ha comido una nube; piensa que verla así, es como ver el amanecer.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Mi-rin —murmura en su oído, un secreto sólo para ella.

Los campos de shibazakura se extienden más allá de su vista – rosado, violeta, fucsia. Es como si el mundo se hubiese vestido para ella. Las flores forman patrones hermosos, intrínsecos, complejos. A él le duele la vista, pero es un exceso que le parece sumamente hermoso.

Suspira, dando una vuelta y para frente a él. Toma su mano, y él la besa.

—Es el mejor obsequio, Yama.

Su voz le acaricia el alma y cuando sonríe, es genuino y sin pesadez. Saca un par de lentes muy oscuros de su bolsillo y cuando voltea a verla, sus ojos están ocultos. Los campos de flores se tornan un suave y blando púrpura que él puede tolerar, pero le parece que ella aún brilla.

—Me alegro —le dice—, pero si sigo viendo rosa, creo que vomitaré.

Mimi rie, y su risa es música para él.


	19. Mitomanías

**Nota de Autor: **Tengo una idea de que, bajo las condiciones apropiadas, podría escribir una relación poliamorosa entre ellos. No un triángulo amoroso, eso es distinto. Pienso explorar esa posibilidad a profundidad pero por ahora les traigo esto.

Mitomanía: uno de los nombres utilizados en psicología para describir el comportamiento de los mentirosos patológicos o habituales.

**Advertencia:** Aunque el lenguaje es muy suave, describe escenas de contenido delicado. Leer a discreción.

* * *

**Imagen:** Hombre besando a mujer en la sien. Propuesta por mí.

* * *

Tengo ganas de ser aire, y me respires para siempre.

"Soñé", Zoé.

* * *

Con los ojos cerrados, besa su sien. No le pregunta de dónde viene, ni por qué se mira tan cansada, tan irascible. En algún otro tiempo, en otro lugar, tal vez se molestaría; gritaría, le diría '_no puedo más'_ y la dejaría ir. Pero él no es esa persona, con ella nunca podrá serlo.

Suavemente, comienza a besar la blanca columna de su cuello. Sus dedos alcanzan su nuca y se enredan en sus caireles castaños, jalándola. Sus labios son seguros, sus besos decisivos y buscando algo. Ya no la besa con la timidez que alguna vez sintió – se conocen demasiado para tener esas reservas con el otro. Ella ladea su cabeza, dándole mejor acceso a su piel.

Sin hablar, sin esperar, le quita su saco. Se siente prisionero de su boca y puede sentir lo salado de sus lágrimas. No sabe por quién llora, pero no se siente capaz de preguntarle. Con sus finos dedos ella se deshace de su vestido y en rápidos movimientos deshace los botones de su camisa. Él se la quita, la deja caer al piso y se deja empujar hacia la habitación, hacia la cama fría que han compartido tantas veces.

Cuando abre los ojos, ella ya no está llorando. Le sonríe suavemente, y es una sonrisa como azúcar hilada: dulce pero frágil. Está sobre él, deshaciendo el botón de su pantalón para aprisionarlo de nuevo. Cuando se unen, ella suspira en su boca y él llama su nombre, le dice que la ama.

Más tarde, cuando yacen desnudos bajo las sábanas, su mano la alcanza. Acaricia su quijada, su clavícula, su brazo y la suave curva de su seno. Ella lo mira con ojos grandes y brillantes, casi dorados. Toma su mano y la trae a sus labios, pequeña y suave.

—Te amo —murmura, contra su palma. La sabe sonriente, pero la mira con melancolía.

—Quiere que sea su esposa —ella le dice, las yemas de sus dedos acariciando su mandíbula. Preso del pánico, él busca un anillo y ella niega con su cabeza suavemente, como quién explica a un niño—. Le dije que no, y que no lo volvería a ver.

Yamato suspira, encajando sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca. En un movimiento con más gracia de lo que creería posible de sí mismo, se coloca sobre ella, aprisonándola con sus manos en ambas muñecas. Mimi no se inmuta, lo mira con reservas pero sabe que él no la tocará.

— ¿Qué se supone que yo haga, hm? —murmura suavemente, acercando su rostro al suyo. Mimi besa su mejilla, y él la mira como si sus labios lastimaran.

—Lo quiero —ella le dice, y su sonrisa ya no está—. Lo sabías. Siempre lo has sabido.

—Claro —él se mofa—, y mira cómo lo tienes. Mira cómo me tienes a _mí_.

—Suéltame —ella pide, y él sonríe lento y frío al soltarla.

—Nunca te detuve.

Comienza a alejarse pero ella lo detiene, como siempre lo ha hecho. Sus brazos rodean su cuello, lo trae hacía ella. Está más consciente que nunca de sus cuerpos desnudos, y siente que la odia un poco por ello. No, la ama más que nunca.

—A ti te amo —le dice suavemente, besando su oreja—. Pregúntame de nuevo.

La ve con sorpresa, su corazón fallando ante sus palabras.

— ¿Qué hay de Taichi? —le pregunta, y se odia por hacerlo. Por primera vez, no la ve derritiéndose de amor por él, y se permite a sí mismo soñar.

—Taichi no está aquí, Yama —toma su mano y la pone contra su pecho, dónde él siente su corazón latir seguro y constante—. Es tuyo.

Yamato quita su mano, la trae hacía sí mismo y la besa como nunca la ha besado. Tras años de perseguirla finalmente es ella quién lo ha alcanzado, y se permite a sí mismo un respiro. El aire nunca le supo tan limpio.


	20. Indiscreciones

**Notas de Autor:** No sé por qué estoy escribiendo en presente. Esto muere aquí.

* * *

**Imagen:** Sexy Jessica Rabbit. _Midnighttreasure_

* * *

El silbido sale de sus labios antes de que pueda reparar en las implicaciones del mismo. El objeto de su admiración ni se da cuenta, su sonrisa brillante enfocada en alguien más; pero su novia voltea a verlo, una ceja enarcada.

— ¿Les doy un minuto a solas? —le pregunta, entre divertida y molesta.

Taichi ríe, ignorando el peligroso tono de su voz. Esto solo sirve para molestarla aún más. Fácilmente, se desencaja de su abrazo.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —insiste, el color subiendo a sus mejillas—. Eres un idiota, Taichi.

—Ey, ey, _calma_—el moreno le dice, obligándola a volver a sus brazos—. No me rio por ti, es que – _mira a Yamato_.

Sin convencerse, ella voltea a buscar a su rubio amigo. Su quijada cae, y comienza a reír, tapándose la boca con una mano. A su lado, Taichi ríe abiertamente.

Yamato tiene la cara roja, los hombros rígidos al ver a Mimi. Sobre su cabeza trae unas orejas de conejo y usa un overol rojo con corbatín que en cualquier otro se vería ridículo, más no en él. A su lado está Mimi, en semejante vestido rojo. No saben si es el escote de su pecho o la abertura de su pierna lo que le parece demasiado, pero finalmente lo ven prácticamente arrancar la chaqueta de Takeru de sus brazos, estirándola hacia ella con determinación. Mimi mira la chaqueta, a Takeru, y luego a Yamato; pueden ver su rostro cambiar de color.

Taichi no puede más, ríe descontroladamente y deja caer su sombrero con orejas negras de ratón. A su lado, Sora sostiene su estómago con sus manos y lo recoge, poniéndolo sobre su cabeza de nuevo. Taichi se limpia una lágrima, mordiendo sus labios.

—Pobre Mimi—Sora suspira—, mira que tener que lidiar con Yama…

— ¿Pobre Mimi? _¡Pobre Yamato!_ —Taichi suelta, riendo—. Mimi lo va a matar de un infarto. Creo que no sabía que era Roger Rabbit, hasta ahora.

—Pues creo que se ve _fantástica_.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo—Taichi dice, esquivando el golpe que ella le tira, riendo más.

Sora se cruza de brazos, suspirando y enarcando una ceja cuando él se acerca a ella y le planta un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo estaría igual o peor si fueras tú—le dice al oído—. Nadie tiene por qué verte tanto, eres _mía_.

Dice a golpearlo en el brazo, y él se deja. Es un tonto y la desespera a veces, pero cuando dice que es suya, sabe que nunca lo quiere desmentir.


	21. Una canción

**Notas de Autor: **[1] Quiero hacer un reconocimiento a jacque-kari, Genee y LeCielVan, cuyo apoyo constante trae mil sonrisas a mis días. A veces no sé si contestar todas sus reviews o qué hacer, me llenan de tanto que no puedo conmigo misma.

[2] Si soy honesta, estoy reciclando esta escena de otra historia que escribí hace mucho tiempo (y además, estoy _casi_ segura que he visto en físico algo similar, pero ni idea dónde).

[3] La canción es _"Aire Soy"_ de Miguel Bosé y Ximena Sariñana. ¿Verdad que no se lo esperaban? No, claro que no.

* * *

**Imagen:** Pluma y partitura_. Selenee Nelia_

* * *

Observaba la partitura con interés, trazando las líneas suavemente con sus dedos. Alzó su cabeza, viéndolo a la distancia, sentado a la mesa con su cabeza hundida en sus notas. En el otro sillón se encontraba Takeru, su cabeza colgando del borde y sus piernas estiradas en el respaldar, un libro en sus manos.

Se puso de pie jugando con su cabello, levantándolo en sus manos al caminar cerca de él. Yamato se tensó y la miró por sobre su hombro.

—No puedo hacer nada si me estás mirando.

Mimi soltó su cabello, viéndolo con una ceja enarcada.

—No entiendo cuál es la diferencia.

—Hay una _gran_ diferencia —Yamato comenzó—, entre _acceder_ a escribirla, y ser _obligado_ a hacerlo.

— _¿Obligado?_

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —le dijo, rodando los ojos.

—_No, no sé_ —Mimi dijo, mirándolo con ojos fríos y duros como ámbar—. Ciertamente, no era mi intención _obligarte_. ¿Por qué no puedes ser romántico _por una vez?_ —le preguntó, molesta.

Takeru, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio, escogió ese momento para hablar.

—Sólo hazlo, ¿quieres? No sé por qué eres tan terco.

Yamato le envió dagas con la mirada; Mimi se dio la vuelta, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda. Exasperado, recogió su pluma y pareció escribir algo sobre una de las partituras que había en la mesa, luego tiró la pluma. Empujó su silla y cogió su bajo, pasándolo sobre su hombro.

—Es tarde —dijo sin mucho ánimo—, llamaré después.

Ella se mantuvo inmutada, ignorándolo con frialdad. Después de unos minutos, Takeru, ya mareado por su posición, se sentó correctamente. Agarraba su cabeza para estabilizarse, parpadeando lentamente.

— ¿No vas a ver qué dice? —le preguntó, pero la castaña tan sólo alzo el mentón en alto.

— ¿Para qué? Si no ha escrito _nada_.

El rubio menor se levantó, la curiosidad ganándole esta vez. Tomó el papel en su mano, pero Mimi se lo arrebató de las yemas de sus dedos. La miró tomarlo, pasarle la mirada por encima y luego arrugarlo en una pelotita, tirándolo sobre la mesa.

— ¿Mimi? —se aventuró a preguntar, pero la chica sólo negó con la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Takeru se despidió, no sin antes revisar el papel dónde había una melodía escrita y una sola línea en la fina y larga caligrafía de su hermano mayor: _aire soy y al aire_.

Más tarde en la noche, cuando su hermano le preguntó cómo seguía Mimi, no tuvo opción sino mostrarle la bolita de papel arrugado. Yamato la tomó en silencio, guardándola en su bolsillo y saliendo de la casa sin decir una palabra. No lo escuchó volver pero en la mañana del sábado, cuando se levantó, vio el papel doblado sobre la mesa a lado del resto de las notas de Yamato.

Llegó temprano al parque donde lo esperaban sus amigos. Mimi estaba ahí, viéndose absolutamente miserable; Yamato ni siquiera había llegado. Takeru se acercó a ella tras saludar a los demás, ofreciéndole el libro con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sólo léelo, ¿sí? —le pidió, alejándose con el pretexto de jugar futbol con el resto de los chicos. Mimi tomó el libro con poco interés, hojeándolo recostada en la grama con sus brazos extendidos. Un papel cayó directamente sobre su rostro y lo tomó extrañada, sintiendo un nudo en su estómago cuando lo reconoció. Fastidiada pero curiosa, lo abrió.

_aire soy y al aire_

_el viento no_

_que sin ti soy nadie_

_sin ti yo no_

Y abajo, en letras pequeñas:_ ¿Es esto lo que querías?_

Cuando Yamato llegó, cabizbajo y con oscuras sombras bajo sus ojos, Mimi salió corriendo a encontrarlo, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Él se detuvo a secas, viéndola extrañado hasta que la sintió temblar, humedeciendo su camisa.

—Mimi, pero qué —

—_Sin ti,_ _yo tampoco_ —murmuró con el corazón en la mano—, lo lamento _tanto_. ¿Me perdonas?

Su mirada se suavizó y sus brazos la rodearon, acercándola.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Mi-rin—suspiró—, prometo tratar de ser más romántico, yo…

— ¡No! —ella exclamó, separándose de él violentamente. Sus manos enmarcaron su rostro, su sonrisa suave y dulce como siempre; se paró en las puntitas de sus pies para alcanzarlo, besando sus labios con urgencia—. No quiero, así eres _perfecto_.


	22. Ensayo

**Notas de Autor: **Aunque me gusta pensar que Yamato siempre apoya a Mimi en sus locuras, también pienso que sabe controlarla cuando está histérica. Que probablemente suceda más de lo que a cualquiera de los tres nos gustaría admitir.

Le dedico este capítulo a _Mid_, porque sólo ella sabe cuánto auto-control necesité para escribirlo sin Harry/Ginny.

* * *

**Imagen:** Chico llevando en brazos a chica. _Genee_

* * *

—Aun no entiendo qué es lo que pretendes —le dijo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Mimi lo miró molesta, ubicándose de nuevo frente al enorme espejo, tirándo su largo cabello sobre su hombro.

—Tiene que ser perfecto —le explicó por enésima vez—. Ni muy largo, ni muy corto. Suave y romántico —pausó—. _Sin lengua_.

—Esto es estúpido —el rubio espetó, soplando hacia arriba para alejar su cabello de su cara.

—No es _estúpido_ —Mimi le regañó, molesta—. Es nuestra boda y tiene que ser _perfecta_.

—Pero practicar el beso Mimi, ¿no te parece una locura?

— ¡Que no!

—Llevamos más de una hora practicando. _Es estúpido _—repitió.

Colocó sus manos en sus caderas, viéndolo hacia arriba. Yamato era considerablemente más alto que ella pero eso no le evitaba ser mucho más intimidante cuando se lo proponía. Él la miró fijo con sus ojos azul brillante, y ella hizo una mueca, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla. Parecía que quería llorar, pero la conocía demasiado bien para dejarse engañar.

—No puedo creer que te estés quejando por besarme —le reclamó.

Yamato resopló de nuevo, pasando su mano por sus dorados cabellos.

—No, si no es eso lo que hacemos —le dijo, soltando una risa ahogada—. Es _tratar_ de besarte y que me pares diciéndome que lo estoy haciendo _mal_.

—Entonces hazlo bien, Yamato, y sencillo.

Él achicó sus ojos.

—Nunca te habías quejado antes.

—No era nuestra boda. Ahora ven acá, de nuevo.

Alzó su mentón, viéndola por debajo de sus pestañas. Era tan pequeña, tan hermosa y frágil y tan endemoniadamente _loca_. Soltó un suspiro y dio un paso al frente, decidido.

—No —le dijo, su voz suave y desafiante.

—_Yamato._

—Mimi.

—Yamato, ¡no estoy para juegos! La ceremonia es en dos semanas y nosotros aún – _¿qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? —_Se había agachado ligeramente, poniendo sus brazos tras sus rodillas y su espalda. En menos de dos segundos se enderezó y la tenía un sus brazos, tan ligera como si fuera aún una chiquilla.

—Se acabó —sentenció—. Me estás volviendo loco.

—Yamato, bájame ahora, en serio. No hemos terminado, tenemos mucho que hacer aún, cosas que repasar – _¡pero bájame!_

La ignoró por completo, sacudiéndola y obligándola a abrazarse de su cuello por miedo a caer de sus brazos. Su sonrisa era algo fría, más de irritación y satisfacción que de gusto.

— ¿Qué se supone que tratas de hacer? —le preguntó, molesta. Yamato se acercó, atrapando sus labios entre sus dientes mientras caminaba hacia la habitación con su prometida en brazos.

—Practicar —le dijo simplemente, sonriendo ante el calor de sus mejillas y su mirada antes de cerrar los ojos y corresponder el beso. Cuando los abrió, ella lo acercó del cuello, besándolo de nuevo.

—Ese estuvo perfecto —murmuró—, muéstrame de nuevo.


	23. Sueños de Azúcar

**Imagen:** Niña en cama flotante. _ShadowLights_

* * *

Cuando cierra los ojos, sueña que su cama es una nube y que puede navegar el cielo. Sueña que el cepillo que su mami usa para peinar sus largos cabellos es de azúcar, que su espejo de bolsillo es un bizcocho y que si suelta su almohada, se la llevará el viento.

En sus sueños, está más conectada a la naturaleza que cuando despierta. Sueña que puede ver sabores y oler colores y que los deseos que piden los niños tienen formas de graciosos animales de felpa. Sueña que pierde una media rosa, que se la llevó un tiburón – pero no importa, porque su conejito le teje otra de algodón de azúcar.

El océano por el que camina es del color de los ojos de su papi, y el viento huele dulce, como el cabello de su mami. Se desliza por un arcoíris tragando estrellas y se despide con el gentil calor del sol, los sonidos de la mañana y el olor a fresas con crema. La media perdida está en su mano, y se aferra a ella en su lucha por despertar.


	24. Lo que es heredado

_"... no es robado."_

Aún era muy pequeña para saber que cada uno de sus movimientos era estrictamente monitoreado. Apenas aprendía a caminar, gateando por toda la casa y huyendo como podía al patio. Tenía los ojos de su madre, el cabello dorado como su padre. Era como una gotita de dulzura, como un bocado de leche condensada, un beso de azúcar en la mañana.

Yamato la miraba desde la cocina, su mirada azulada fija en la manera en que miraba las burbujas a su alrededor, como sus pequeños puños se abrían y cerraban tratando de cogerlas en sus diminutas manos. Gateaba sobre la verde grama, reía de cosquillas, de querer comerse las burbujas y sentir que explotaban en sus labios. Reía porque no sabía cómo, pero su mami le estaba dando más y más burbujas y eran tantas que ella no sabía a cuál atender primero. Mimi estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, soplando la varita entre risas de puro deleite.

Cruzó el umbral y la pequeña se volteó a verlo, siguiendo el sonido de sus suaves silbidos. Aplaudió al reconocer los ojos azules de su papi, su cabello que aún no sabía, heredó a ella. Yamato se sentó a su lado, dejándose caer suavemente de espaldas contra la grama. La miró por detrás de una gruesa cortina de pestañas oscuras, sus labios entonando una suave melodía; sus manos juntas sobre su estómago.

—Cada día se parece más a ti —Mimi musitó mientras la chiquilla buscaba a su papá, sonriendo sin dientes al seguir la música. Yamato pausó, viendo a su esposa con diversión.

—¿Tú crees?

—Le encanta la música. Y tu voz —sonrió—, aunque en eso tal vez se parezca más a mi.

La niña, ahora sin burbujas y sin música, se sentó con un suave _plop_ a lado de su papá; lo miró con ojos insistentes, demandando la atención que ahora le negaba. Sin previo aviso levantó su pequeña mano y él, tomándolo como un gesto de alegría, volteó su rostro sonriente. La manotada dolió más de lo que debería, un sonido sonoro tras el golpe que lo llevó a gruñir, rodar sobre la grama y levantarse de una vez. Mimi corrió hacia la bebé, quién había comenzado a llorar tras el movimiento tan repentino de Yamato.

Mimi la consolaba, haciendo su cabello hacia atrás y colmando sus rosadas mejillas de suaves besos. Yamato, con la silueta de la mano de su hija picando en su mejilla, las miró a ambas con cierto nivel de resentimiento.

—Definitivamente —finalmente dijo—, se parece más a ti.

* * *

**Notas:** En mi país hay un dicho: _"lo que es heredado, no es robado"_, utilizado cuando la apariencia, actitudes o gestos de un niño son iguales a las de alguno de sus padres. No me arrepiento de nada.


	25. Pizzicato

**Notas: **Porque no he escrito nada del período pre-Mimato (que es canon en mi cabeza y traten de venir a negármelo, sólo _traten_).

El _pizzicato_ (italiano para _"pellizcado"_, es una técnica utilizada al tocar instrumentos de cuerda que consiste en picar o pellizcar dichas cuerdas con las yemas de los dedos. En algunos casos, se utiliza para ambientar el sonido de la lluvia.

* * *

**Imagen 60: **Interior de un paraguas. _Shadowlights_

* * *

_Plat, plat, plat._

La lluvia tatuaba cada gota que golpeaba el techo. El edificio escolar estaba vacío — o _casi_ vacío, considerando que no había nadie que ella conociera. Mirando la hora en su reloj de muñeca, suspiró. No había sido su intención quedarse hasta tan tarde pero por una vez en su vida, había querido estudiar. Sabía que en casa era imposible, que si iba con Sora terminaría cocinando algo con ella e ignorando sus responsabilidades y que si iba con Koushiro, él terminaría haciendo su tarea. No le molestaría usualmente, pero realmente tenía que ir aprendiendo sus kanjis o reprobaría su clase. Hizo una mueca, suprimiendo un escalofrío. Estudiando para recuperación no era una buena manera de pasar el verano, y Mimi no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

_Plat, plat, plat._

Miró hacia arriba de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya para, ¿quieres?

Él, que venía acercándose distraído, volteó a ver hacia el frente.

—No estoy haciendo nada.

Mimi se sobresaltó por un momento, luego su sorpresa subsidió al ver quién venía.

—No era a ti —suspiró, sin darle importancia—. Es la lluvia.

Yamato arcó una ceja y parpadeó. Sabía que era en serio; conocía a Tachikawa Mimi lo suficiente para saber que a su parecer, esas explicaciones eran completamente lógicas y sensibles.

—Es tarde. ¿No deberías estar ya en casa?

Pensó por momento en decirle una grosería pero su mirada la detuvo. Es que, si bien Ishida Yamato no era muy mayor que ella, tiraba una vibra de que sus caprichos no iban tan bien con él. Eligió resoplar.

—No traje mi paraguas y no se me antoja resfriarme hoy.

Para su sorpresa, el chico rió suavemente. Mimi lo miró con las cejas en alto, una expresión divertida en el rostro. A Yamato le sentaban bien las sonrisas, aunque él mismo no lo aceptara. Y como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, escondió su risa tras una pequeña tos y se aclaró la garganta.

—Vamos —le dijo—. Te acompaño a casa.

—¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No vivimos tan lejos. Quedas prácticamente de pasada.

No estaba en posición de discutir, y se puso de pie de una vez. Yamato comenzó a caminar frente a ella, sacando el paraguas que traía y abriéndolo con un rápido sonido, _swoosh_. Era amplio, lo suficientemente cómodo para que dos personas caminaran juntas, pero cerca. Yamato lo sostuvo y Mimi tuvo que aligerar el paso porque con sus largas piernas, sus pasos eran más grandes. Cuando él notó esto, redujo considerablemente su zancada y Mimi le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Nunca había sido muy buena haciendo plática con él, y hoy no sería la excepción. Se contentó con ir a su lado, más cómoda con su cercanía de lo que creía prudente, incapaz de esconder la sonrisilla que se le dibujaba en el rostro cuando rozaban hombros o codos o cuando lo atrapaba viéndole el rostro. Las calles olían a tierra mojada, a lluvia, a botones abriéndose al paso de la primavera.

_Plat, plat, plat._

—Me gusta tu paraguas —Mimi dijo de repente, su rostro inclinado hacia arriba—. Puedes ver las gotas deslizarse, es hermoso.

Yamato, que no sabía cómo contestar esa clase de cumplidos, tomó un pequeño respiro y presionó sus labios en una pequeña mueca de sorpresa. Casi dudando, volteó hacia arriba. Tenía razón; se miraba muy bonito. No había pensado nada cuando lo compró — era barato, amplio (él a veces cargaba su bajo y los paraguas personales eran muy pequeños para cubrirla), y eso era lo único que necesitaba. Pero viendo el rostro de Mimi, en ese momento agradeció haberlo comprado.

Llegaron a su casa más pronto de lo que esperaba, entre diálogo corto pero agradable. La dejó en el portal, ajustando su mochila mientras Mimi hacía lo mismo. Hubo un momento incómodo en el que no supo qué hacer pero Mimi, siendo ella, lo trajo en un breve, brevísimo abrazo y se despidió con la mano.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Yamato-kun.

El joven asintió, deslizando su mirada hacia las plantas que adornaban la entrada a su edificio para que no viera el rubor de sus mejillas. Haciendo un gesto con su barbilla, ladeo su cabeza.

—Nos vemos, Mimi-chan.

_Plat, plat, plat._

El sonido de la lluvia sobre su paraguas, junto con el recuerdo del suave perfume de Mimi lo acompañaron en el camino a casa.


	26. Fugaz

**Imagen 81: **Chico besando a chica en la frente. _Nats28_

* * *

El viento soplaba con fuerza, helándolo de la punta del dedo hasta la punta de las orejas. No se movía y, a simple vista, el frío parecía no molestarle. Con los audífonos en sus oídos y sus ojos entrecerrados, hacía una imagen inmutable, pacífica y estoica en aquella tarde de invierno. La escuchó venir mucho antes de verla, su risa anunciando su llegada como campanillas de viento. Yamato alzó la mirada, encontrándose con su sonriente rostro y las miradas indiscretas de sus dos acompañantes.

—¡Las veo mañana!—ella dijo, despidiéndose apenas con la mano y apresurando su paso al verlo. Yamato apenas sonrió para sí mismo, poniendo en pausa su música y sacando las pastillas de sus oídos y alejándose de la pared en la que se recostaba. Ella estaba envuelta en un abrigo rosa, su largo cabello castaño suelto y despeinado por el viento. Se detuvo frente a él, sonriente.

—Ni siquiera haces un esfuerzo por mantenerte saludable por mí —la chica reprochó, posando sus manos tibias sobre sus frías orejas, soltando una descarga de electricidad que pareció tocar a los dos. Se acercó, levantando el cuello de su abrigo y quitándose su bufanda para enrollarla alrededor de Yamato. Mimi estaba de puntillas, acomodando el accesorio, una prenda cálida de fina lana que venía impregnada de su perfume, y sonrió, admirando el cambio.

—Yamato-kun, te ves bien de azul. ¿Me esperaste mucho?

—No —él mintió, intoxicado por su aroma—, apenas llegaba.

—_Mentiroso_.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, tratando de desenredarlo y Yamato rió de repente, sacudiendo suavemente su cabeza mientras metía una mano dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar un gorrito de lana. Lo estiró y, en un movimiento fluido pero gentil, lo colocó en la cabeza de Mimi, estirándolo hacia atrás para estilizarlo.

—No sabía que era una persona tan importante en tu vida —murmuró suavemente, a lo que Mimi, sus mejillas rosas y candentes por la proximidad, rodó sus ojos.

—Completamente precioso.

Sus manos bajaron a sus orejas, enmarcando su pequeño y delicado rostro. Estaba tan blanca, tan rosa, tan suave y fría y tan _cerca_ ... Yamato le dio un suave beso en la frente, rápido, como una estrella fugaz. La sonrisa de Mimi desapareció y la suya también, y ambos miraban al piso con las mejillas ardiendo.

—Taichi espera—dijo, pero no la dejó responder, girándose sobre el talón y apresurando su paso para poner distancia entre ellos. Mimi se quedó mirándolo unos segundos y luego, cuando sintió que el corazón le volvió al pecho, rompió en una sonrisa y se apresuró en alcanzarlo. A su lado, pasó su barazo alrededor del de Yamato y presionó con fuerza.

—Vamos por el parque, quiero ver las luces.

—¿Y Taichi?—Yamato preguntó, su ceño fruncido en sorpresa y confusión ante la actitud y proximidad de Mimi, sin saber como reaccionar ante lo que ella decía eran sus encantos.

Mimi se encogió de hombros, mirándolo hacia arriba desde el rabillo de sus dulces ojos color miel.

—Taichi ... puede esperar.


	27. Sí, no, quizás

**Imagen 59: **Chica con lazo. _ShadowLights_

* * *

_Tres verdades, un deseo, dos mentiras, sin un orden particular:_

Sus manos son pequeñas, pero en ellas se siente quebrar.

Nunca había conocido a alguien que fuera tan dulce y, simultáneamente, tan aterradora.

Tras un beso final, nunca más volvió a pensar en ella.

Una mirada, sólo una. Un beso, sólo uno.

La culpa no fue suya. Fue _suya_.

Verla con otro ya no duele.

_Una verdad, una mentira, un deseo por cumplir, respectivamente:_

Dejó el lazo con el que ataba su cabello, y cree que fue con eso que le asfixió el corazón.

Fue algo casual, una de esas cosas que se dan en la vida, sin principio cierto pero con un fin innegable.

Quería tener otro, si acaso sólo para saberlo suyo, si acaso sólo para que lo rompiese de nuevo.


	28. Malos ángulos

**Imagen 46:** Cartel de Digimon Adventure Tri. _Genee_

* * *

Con un codo en la mesa y su otra mano ocupando la fotografía en cuestión, sus ojos pasaron sobre los rostros sonrientes de sus amigos y sus compañeros, apreciando los detalles en cada uno de ellos. Era una linda imagen, tomada hacía unas semanas con la cámara nueva de Hikari, y llevaban incontables minutos viéndola.

—Creo que … mi cara se ve algo rara en esta foto.

—¿Tú crees?—el chico la tomó en sus manos, observando por un momento—. Te ves bien, aunque … es raro que ladees tu cabeza así.

—¿Qué?—la pelirroja dijo, quitándole la fotografía de la mano y observándola de nuevo con cuidado—. Hmm … tal vez sí. Pero no me veo peor que tú; ese es mi consuelo.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo me veo bien.

—Ni siquiera te _ves_, Yamato.

El rubio levantó su barbilla, ignorándola. Su posición de espaldas al viejo tranvía, manos metidas en sus bolsillos, una media sonrisa en su rostro — Sora podía decir lo que quisiera, él se veía _muy bien_. Mejor que Taichi, ciertamente, con esa pose de colegiala o Jyou, casi cayéndose del vehículo.

—Estás celosa —anunció. Sora rió ampliamente.

—¿Celosa de qué? ¿De tu intento de ser un _bad boy_? Cuidado _Brando_, Ishida Yamato ha llegado.

Y como sabía que lo harían, las mejillas del rubio se tintaron de rojo. Tenía la fotografía entre su pulgar e índice, ojeándola sin interés. La esquina de su boca estaba torcida hacia abajo, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—Eres algo despreciable, ¿te lo han dicho?—dijo finalmente, alzando la mirada—. Debe ser cierto eso de que los pelirrojos no tienen alma.

Tuvo la sensibilidad de agachar la cabeza para esquivar el almohadazo que venía para él, rodando del sillón y llenando el espacio de la sala con su risa.

—_Olvídate_ de que les cocinaré hoy.

—Si Taichi es de fiar—el rubio comenzó con cuidado, tomando el cojín y poniéndolo tras su cabeza antes de recostarse en la alfombra—, diría que eso es más un obsequio que un castigo.

Sora, con sus mejillas chocando espantosamente con el color de su cabello, resopló.

—Touché —dijo. Yamato sonrió

—_Gracias_.

—Ahora levántate, ¿quieres?

—¿Por qué? Taichi no ha llegado.

Pero Sora ya se había sentado, encendiendo la televisión y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

—Porque vas a hacer la cena —contestó con dulzura, efectivamente borrando la sonrisa de los labios del rubio. Achicó los ojos, ladeando su cabeza como en la fotografía, pero no estaba sonriendo—. Por _simpático_.

* * *

**Notas:** ¿Primer Sorato? Primer Sorato. Al menos, primer Sorato exclusivo. Puede ser amistad, puede ser algo más; me pareció una idea simpática con la imagen.


	29. Toi, mon arôme

**Imagen 48:** Pareja en parque mientras llueve. _LeCielVAN_

* * *

**Summary:** Lluvia de otoño, tierra mojada, vestido color musgo, madera añejada ... y tú.

* * *

El olor a tierra mojada prevalecía, impregnándose sin clemencia a sus ropas, su nariz y la base de su lengua. El ambiente se sentía húmedo, frío, y Yamato suspiró suavemente, apoyando su espalda en el banco de madera sobre el que estaba sentado, su cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia la izquierda. Sus ojos, como dos brillantes zafiros, estaban fijos sobre la silueta femenina frente a él, trazando cada línea de su suave, suave cuerpo con un letargo exquisito. Pensó en preguntarle si pensaba quedarse ahí parada todo el rato, pero luego decidió que, mientras él pudiera verla, no era necesario que regresara a su lado.

—Me encanta el olor de la lluvia —Mimi dijo tras unos minutos de silencio, mirándolo sobre el hombro—. ¿A ti no?

Yamato consideró su respuesta unos segundos, luego deslizó su mirada hacia lo que podía ver del oscuro cielo. En los quince minutos que habían transcurrido desde que la lluvia comenzó, el cielo se había tornado un oscuro color gris, y no parecía listo para ceder.

—Es reconfortante —finalmente dijo—, pero ... no me gusta la humedad.

Mimi estiró un brazo, su palma abierta recibiendo cada gota con gusto, a pesar del escalofrío que recorrió su brazo. Viendo a Yamato sobre el hombro de nuevo, le ofreció una leve sonrisa antes de salir de su refugio, encantada girando bajo la lluvia por unos segundos mientras Yamato la miraba a lo lejos, ceño ligeramente fruncido. Ambos sabían que era inútil tratar de convencerla pero eso nunca lo detuvo antes.

Yamato se puso de pie, tomando el lugar que ella había abandonado, apoyado con el hombro hacia la columna de madera.

—Vas a resfriarte —anunció.

—No creo —Mimi dijo, pero incluso al reír podía escuchar sus dientes castañeando del frío.

_—Mimi._

Conocía esa mirada, los ojos que _decían ven por mí;_ su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Yamato se enderezó, miró hacia arriba y camino rápidamente hacia ella. Sin darle tiempo de hacer más, la tomó de la cintura, como si no fuese nada más que una muñeca de trapo. Mimi rió en alto, atrayendo su rostro para un beso que Yamato no permitió convertir en algo más, llevándola obligada de nuevo al descanso.

_—¡Yama!_—exclamó, pero él no la soltó.

Sus cabellos estaban mojados, pegándose a su nuca mientras su ropa se aferraba sin clemencia a su cuerpo. Yamato pasó una mano por su cabello, empujándolo hacia atrás y viéndola con algo de reserva, entre divertido e irritado por sus caprichos. Mimi escurría el agua de su cabello, pasándose los dedos para replicar un semejo de decencia. El joven, ahora mojado, frío e incómodo, volvió a su posición inicial en la banca mientras Mimi lo miraba con diversión.

—¿Contenta?—le dijo—. Ahora nos resfriaremos los dos.

Pero Mimi apenas le hizo caso, sacando sus pies de sus zapatillas mojadas subiéndose en un movimiento fluido a la banca. Yamato pretendió no verla, no escuchar el crujir de la madera bajo su peso, no sentir el aroma de su perfume y su piel al acercarse a él. Abrió un ojo color azul profundo, viéndola hacia arriba. Su mano derecha tocaba la viga que sostenía parte del alto techo, la otra colgaba a su lado, estrujando el ruedo de su vestido, el verde musgo dando paso a un olivo oscuro ahora que estaba mojado. Su mirada descendió de su rostro, las gotas que viajaban por su clavícula para perderse en el valle de sus senos, a la manera en que el fino vestido se aferraba a ella, a sus uñas color rosa pálido, a las gotas que se deslizaban por sus muslos y se perdían en la curva de sus pantorrillas, la planta de su pie.

Abrió ambos ojos cuando ella dio un paso más y no supo cuándo su mano se había movido a tocarla. Su dedo índice tocó el hueco tras su rodilla, su pulgar haciendo un círculo sobre ella. Unos centímetros más cerca, y sus labios tocaron la cremosa piel de su muslo, besando una, dos, tres gotas. Soltó una suave risa que vino desde el centro de su pecho, porque ahí estaba ella, como tibia miel entre sus manos; pero era él que estaba rendido a sus pies.

Nunca habría podido pertenecer a alguien más.


	30. À l'aube

**Imagen 9: **Noctámbulos de Edward Hooper. _HikariCaelum_

* * *

11:00PM

Un joven ha estado tecleando frente a su portátil por las últimas dos horas y media, ocasionalmente pausando para ordenar otro té _oolong_, y para ir al baño.

11:26PM

Una pareja entra, haciendo sonar la campanilla del lugar. Su belleza deslumbra, con cabello largo y liso del color de la medianoche. Ella también es bonita, con cabellos castaños cortos, y ojos color chocolate que parecen siempre sonreír.

12:37AM

Dos personas entran, más no vienen juntos. Uno es un joven alto, de cabellos oscuros, lentes y aspecto cansado; en contraste, ella se ve alegre y energizada. Él elige una butaca; carga libros bajo el brazo y una portátil, también. Los anillos de oro en sus dedos la hacen ver fuera de lugar en esa vieja cafetería.

Él ordena café, negro. Ella pide algo que claramente no está en el menú y, tras unos minutos, pide que la dejen contemplarlo un rato más.

12:45AM

Un atractivo joven rubio entra. Carga en su espalda lo que parece ser una guitarra, y podemos asumir, entonces, que es un músico. Levanta un dedo y le llevan una taza de café negro, sin azúcar; parece ser un cliente regular. Sus ojos azules pasan brevemente sobre la compañía mientras camina hacia la barra, esperando que su butaca se libere. El joven de aspecto nervioso no parece pronto a terminar, y la pareja se habla en tonos suaves.

12:58AM

La joven con los anillos levanta la mano, y se acercan a tomar su orden. El joven mesero, escandalizado, regresa a la cocina y se escucha el murmuro del cocinero, preguntándose si está loca. Cinco minutos después sale cargando un número de cosas, entre ellas: un _espresso_, una taza de leche tibia, panqueques con crema y fresas, y sirope de chocolate.

01:04AM

El mesero sirve una taza espumeante frente al rubio de la barra.

—No he pedido nada.

—Es de la señorita.

01:06AM

—No tomo capuccino.

Frente a ella, el rubio atractivo de la barra ha traído de regreso la bebida que le envió. Sonriendo, deja la revista que hojeaba y lo mira de soslayo.

—Bien, porque es un _mocha_.

01:17AM

La campanilla suena, y una pelirroja en zapatos altos y abrigo, entra. Sus ojos buscan algo y cuando lo encuentran, suspira.

—Bien, sigues aquí.

—¿Sora-chan? Es tarde, ¡deberías estar durmiendo!

—Prometí ayudarte a estudiar, ¿no?

Pide un café para ella, y _refill_ para el joven llamado Jyou. Detrás de su cansancio sonríe, y cualquier protesta acaba cuando se sienta a su lado.

01:32AM

El pelirrojo teclea con furia y cuando parece que no puede ir más rápido, se detiene. Mira la pantalla sin parpadear, y cuando lo hace, parece que recién sale de un sueño.

—No puedo creerlo.

Sin contarlo, deja dinero en la mesa y con la misma prisa que entró, se ha ido.

02:24AM

En su mesa, la chica de cabellos cortos sonríe, y su acompañante la toma de la mano.

—Quiero mostrarte algo.

Ella se inclina sobre la mesa, besando sus labios.

—¿Hikari-chan...?

—¿Nos vamos, Ken-kun? Antes de que salga el último tren.

Salen de la cafetería tomados de las manos. En su mesa dejan tazas vacías, una galleta mordisqueada, y una servilleta con dibujos de un lugar que sólo han visto en sueños.

03:15AM

_—Ya-ma-to._

La manera en la que pronuncia la segunda sílaba de su nombre, _MA,_ toca una cuerda lejana de su niñez. Oculta su sonrisa en lo que queda de una bebida dulce que, recuerda, no pidió. Deja la taza y debajo, un billete doblado. Se levanta, acomoda el bajo sobre su espalda y le ofrece su mano. Es tarde y los trenes han parado, pero su apartamento queda cerca y Yamato no tiene prisa.

_—Mimi._

La campanilla anuncia su salida, y el calor de su mano en su antebrazo, el amanecer que se aproxima.


	31. Palpitaciones

[05/08/17]

* * *

**Imagen 168:** Ojos cerrados durante beso. _BlueSpring-JeagerJaques_

* * *

Viene en palpitaciones, la memoria. Una mano insinuándose sobre la cadera, la perspiración que le recorre del hueco en su garganta, por el valle de sus senos hasta perderse en su abdomen. Había música, quizás el bajo es lo que recuerda palpitando en el centro de su pecho. Luces, risas y unos ojos azules como el océano.

Le dijo _no bailo_, y ella rió por lo bajo.

—Yo tampoco.

No le ha visto el rostro desde hace muchos días y se engaña diciéndose que quizás ni lo recuerde ya. Pero tiene claro el vaivén de una melodía muda, su respiración en su nuca, una sonrisa sobre el hombro y el momento en que se acercó, reposando su frente contra la suya para separarse un segundo y al volver, el inevitable beso que la condenó.

_[1:53AM] Estaba pensando en ti._

Mimi ríe para sí misma, suspirando al recordar un beso robado y marcas en su clavícula y cadera que es tiempo de retocar. Habrá tiempo para contestar por la mañana; negarle el placer a Yamato es la mitad de la diversión.


End file.
